


Overcoming Instinct and Impulse

by WaterDarkE



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: A fluffy story where Eiji marks his omega, Ash.





	Overcoming Instinct and Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking some liberties with the omegaverse concept that has become more prevalent in both fanfiction and even some more manga. Why Banana Fish? It’s because both Eiji and Ash are soulmates, which is even acknowledged by the original mangaka. And this work is completely safe to read, so no worries. I know how to write properly after all. ;D. I do apologize if I am inaccurate a bit since I couldn’t get myself to finish Banana Fish’s anime…. It was too painful for me. I do not like seeing the suffering of others, and like fluffy romances. So, I hope you’ll like this somewhat indulgent fanfiction of mine.

Sex is disgusting.

He couldn’t enjoy it, no matter what he did. Even if he took birth control, had his menstrual cycle, all he could remember was the faces of nameless men who ravaged his body. The very memory of it made him want to throw up. It seems like sex was simply the ends to a means. A way for men or even women to alleviate the sexual desires that made humans not human, but beast and animalistic. After all, sex is a way for people to continue to survive. Ha. How laughable. Sex makes beasts in a human body. So, it was disgusting.

* * *

He always wore a collar around his neck, took birth control pills and suppressants every day, and suffered on a monthly basis. After all, he was an omega, but was the boss of a mafia gang in New York City. If someone looked down on him, he would beat the hell out of them. After all, he was the boss and no one would look down on him, and especially for being an omega. He always stayed fit, and would put people in their place. Luckily, there were people who he could trust, but there were just as many enemies as allies.

Like Golzine. That bastard. Such a perverted man wants me. Never will I fall in his grasp, let him control me, or become his plaything. He is the one to blame for making me feel this way.

But, Eiji is different. He treats me, like a normal person. Not as a mafia boss, but as a friend. Getting to know him better, and how we get along, I know that these feelings I have for him aren’t normal. But… I know that I love him. His voice comforts me. His actions are warm and inviting. He treats me just like anyone else, but he always has supported me. In dark times. In happy times. He is there when I need him. And always, he gives back. Not just people taking, taking, taking. He gives back, and in plenty.

When I kissed him the first time, his lips and mouth were so soft. For a moment, I melted back then. Because of what he has done for me, I want to protect him, even at the cost of my life. To see his smile again. To make sure he is safe. To make sure he is okay. To me, he is the world, my one and only. No other person can fill that desire and hole in my heart. Only him.

* * *

One day, in the rare quiet moments when not much was going on or to do, he lounged on the couch, reading up on the internet about similar drugs to Banana Fish, he heard the door open, and immediately looked, prepared for anything.

Seeing a familiar figure, he noticeably relaxed. “It was only you, Eiji. You should have let me know you were coming.”

”I just needed to get some food, Ash,” He held up some Chinese takeout bags. “Since we are resting for the day, we might as well eat well. We’ll need our strength for tomorrow.”

”Oh! Chinese! Haven’t had this in a while.” Leaping up, he quickly grabbed some water and sat down at the table. “Hopefully you got some soup buns and decent food. Not just the stereotypical grub.”

”I did. Don’t worry. Shorter’s sister told me about the best places in Chinatown. So not just General Tso's. We got some soup, fried rice, soup dumplings, dimsum, mapo tofu, and more. It was all pretty cheap.”

Quickly, they ate, but enjoyed the feast. They didn’t know what would happen next.

* * *

Once night approached, they both climbed into the small bed of the apartment they rented in Chinatown. Since he was having nightmares often, Eiji told him that he would be with him. Even if it was cramped. It was small, but he didn’t mind. It was Eiji after all.

But for some reason, he has been having urges. After trying to sleep for a while, he felt his body heat up while Eiji put his arms around his waist. After all the research he has made, he thought he was asexual and didn’t react around other people. But, only to Eiji, he did. The only thing he could think of was it was his heat. That seemed to overcome all the suppressants he has taken over the years. At this point, he thought he overcome the curse of his body, but it seems that he still could react like this.

”Eiji,” He whispered to the other in front of him.

”Ash…” Eiji wiped the sleep from his eyes. “You okay?” And then he noticed. There was a fragrant smell in the air. “You smell better than usual.”

”You idiot! It’s my heat. My body is reacting to you. Ah…” This was embarrassing, he couldn’t help but think as he let out a small moan. Blood rushed to his face. Even to people he had sex with, he never reacted like this. And he knew Eiji was an alpha, and he had sex with other alphas. This scent, was his. And also, Eiji’s too. Eiji’s was oddly refreshing, but addicting.

”Your heat… Your heat!” Eiji sat straight up, and looked at his other, concern on his face. “Ash, what do you want me to do?” He noticed that Eiji’s face was also flushed, but as he sat up, Eiji only looked at him, straight in the eyes. Eiji gently put a hand on his forehead. “It’s not a fever, but the only thing it can be is a heat, from what I read. Still, Ash, what do you want me to do? What can I do for you?”

At those words, he couldn’t help but be moved. Only Eiji could have said such words to him. “Bite me.” Taking off his collar, he put it aside. “Bite me so no one else can mark me.”

”Are you okay with that? Are you absolutely sure?” He knew that once you are marked, it was a sign of dominance. But it was also the end of an omega’s heats, and usually is left for soul mates, omega and alpha pairs who were meant to be together from the very beginning. He loved Ash, but for Ash, it was different. Ash always protected his neck, not wanting anyone he hated to mark him and dominate over him. He wanted to be free and be his own person. Not a slave to primal instinct.

”Eiji, you know I love you. Always.” He wrapped his arms around Eiji’s neck. “Make it so you are only mine, and no one else’s.

Of course. That was quite cheesy, but he knew that Ash would never lie to him. “I will. Because I love you too.” And he kissed Ash, gently caressing his face, before pulling him into something more passionate. After some time, they took some time to breath, before laughing.

”You’ve gotten better, haven’t you Eiji. I taught you well.”

”Of course.” Eiji smiled gently before grasping Ash’s shoulders. “But now, turn around.”

Ash turned around, moving his blond hair aside from the back of his neck. As he always wore a collar, the skin was pearly white in that area.

Eiji noticed his canines seemed to have gotten sharper, his face more flushed. Putting a hand on the side of Ash’s neck, making sure it was supported, he looked carefully before planting a kiss on the spot he would bite. And then, bit harder that usual, making sure to leave a noticeable mark.

To him, his body reacted. Pain. Hot. Cold. A flurry and cascade of sensations overcome him. Oddly, some waves of pleasure as he moaned, clenching the bed sheets. And then it was all over. The suffocating scent disappeared, but was replaced with only the normal scents of himself and Eiji. Stronger than usual, probably from how warm they both were, but not as strong as during his heat.

Turning around, Ash planted a kiss on Eiji’s lips, once more remembering how soft they were. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

”Only for you, Ash.” And Eiji pulled him down, as he saw Ash on top of him. Caressing his cheek, feeling the silky blond locks, gazing into emerald eyes. “I will love you always.”

* * *

Afterwards, the air between Ash and Eiji changed, from the members of the gang. They seemed to be closer, but Ash stopped wearing his collar. After all, he didn’t need it anymore.

No longer would he be a slave to primal instinct, and of men who wanted him only for his looks and body, and nothing else.

After all, he was Eiji, and would go to the land of the rising sun once they finished what they needed to do. The future was bright, and the sun seemed to shine a bit brighter than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I’m pretending that the end of Banana Fish didn’t happen. Because I want both Ash and Eiji to have a happy ending, after all they went through. So in my head canon, they do go to Japan, live together there, and Ash never returns to America. Hope you liked this!


End file.
